


神经藤蔓·黑研

by Gn0ss1enne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OOC, be
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0ss1enne/pseuds/Gn0ss1enne
Summary: 随着研磨的成长，他逐渐明白：爱与依赖在自我面前不是一种选择，而是一种审判。
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	神经藤蔓·黑研

1

在春高第三轮败北乌野的那场赛后，音驹照例先开总结会，然后大家一起吃饭，只不过这次是散伙饭了，送别可靠的三年级们。明明喝的都是果汁气泡水，却有人表现得像是被酒精侵蚀了头脑。

灰羽列夫像抱婴儿一样，将夜久前辈托在怀里摇啊摇，口中还念念有词地，“夜久前辈真的好矮，还每次只能凶巴巴地踢人家屁股……”，夜久挣扎着也没能从列夫的长臂中落下来。

黑尾铁朗和山本猛虎一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子，坏笑着将二人此刻的模样录下来。

猫又教练回想起黑尾和夜久刚入部互掐的样子，“那时候觉得这俩小男孩真讨人厌啊。”

直井老师调侃着比赛的最后一球，“确实是非常研磨式的结局呢。”

而研磨呢，依旧像个局外人一样，拿着自己的游戏机窝在黑尾身边，屏幕一片漆黑。看着欢乐闹腾的众人，手指无意识摩挲着机身，低语着那句瘫在球场时汗津津地说出的“好快乐”。

“好快乐……我说了好快乐……好快乐吗……我现在好快乐吗……”

是了，研磨反应过来，他又一次要迎来没有黑尾的一年了。这像个循环，从小学六年级到初中三年级，还有接下来的高中三年级，每一次循环跳跃回去都让他浑身抗拒。更可怕的是，黑尾报考了飞行专业，这意味着他的大学生涯中，极大概率不会再有排球社团的存在。而研磨也清晰地知晓，对于自己来说代码和程序的世界才是更适合的。两条在螺旋上升过程中有所交叉的时间线终于要分开了。

……

黑尾曾经不知道，研磨的家人完全不知道，连研磨自己也都是经历两个“循环”后才知道——他有严重的依赖性焦虑障碍。在平日的训练或比赛中，给别人传球时他会出现生理上的不适，如不自主地颤栗一下、起鸡皮疙瘩、身体有瞬间通电的感觉。当有攻手击出好球来找他庆祝，研磨还是会努力迎合一下，即便这种迎合在外人看来也就是一个“哦”、一个“嗯”、一个点头。

研磨其实有那么一点点中二，在将头发别向耳后的时候，会暗暗狠揪住自己的发根，并在心中夸奖自己，“Kenken我觉得你心理力与精神力简直强到离谱，再加加油努努力，托出好球来，今天的训练就要结束了！”

大概是从小就和黑尾成为邻居，大概是一起走过了十年的时光，大概是清醒地被黑尾拉入排球队的，大概是黑尾打出的最后一攻总有研磨托的球，大概就是因为认识得早也接触得多，所以才没有表现吧，所以才会被别人认为只是不善交往吧。

在黑尾还没毕业的时候，队友们会打趣在休息时间总是披着他外套的研磨，说他像只黑尾家养的小猫咪，黑尾每次也就笑着捋捋研磨的头发。

如果不是那次友谊赛前换衣服的时候无意看到研磨肩部的抓痕，如果不是在比赛时脑海中一直浮现那几道红色的印记，黑尾不会在扣球后走神而在落地时崴了脚。研磨一定不知道这些，也不知到黑尾大概非常感谢这次受伤，这意味着一段时间内的训练他都无法上场参与。

猫又教练才不会浪费黑尾养伤的这段时间，便叫他成为了队里的暂时助理教练，即拥有了充足的时间与机会作为旁人来琢磨场上的走势、队友间的配合熟练度、接球扣球拦网的小习惯与……研磨。

是了，研磨。

研磨在传球时会往他所处的位置瞟一眼，尽管垫出的球依旧很好地给到了攻手最舒服的位置；在队友上前拍他肩膀对他说“nice”、“传得好”的时候，研磨虽然和往常一样没有表现出什么但身体会有轻微抖动，接着不着痕迹地走开。这些都是黑尾不曾注意过的。

连续几天的观察后，训练结束一起回家的路上，一声叹息从黑尾口中溢出，“你洗澡的时候要注意肩上的伤不要感染，记得涂药。”研磨愣了一下，转头微笑着看着黑尾，“还是让你看到了啊……”。

研磨难得地、主动地跟黑尾坦白了一些事情。

“我的神经功能似乎除了一些问题，好像被什么怪物缠住了。”

“我的意识似乎只想让我传球给你，但是比赛是比赛，阿黑也说了，’我们就是血液，要顺畅无碍地流动，传送氧气，为了让脑正常地运作’，所以……”，这是研磨第一次完整地说出这段话。

“所以，我需要利用生理上的疼痛来压制心理上的厌恶。不要告诉妈妈喔。”

“……研磨，我会赶快回到场上的。”

2

散伙饭结束后，黑尾与研磨自然地一道往家走。

“研磨啊……明年不要打了吧……”，研磨陡然转头瞪着他，一向沉着冷静的策略家黑尾第一次对自己的想法产生了质疑。

“阿黑，队内没有比我更好的二传手。就算你毕业了，这目前也仍然是你的队伍吧。不要说这种话。”

黑尾正要再次争辩，但他犹豫了。他心里很清楚研磨倔强的时候是什么都不会考虑的。

“你知道我想说什么，研磨。”他握了握拳，“我很爱惜你，你也要爱惜你自己。”

“阿黑，孤爪研磨拥有世界上最强的心理力与精神力，你不要不信。”

所以三年级这个字眼，对于研磨来说，是很残酷的。这意味着他需要彻底独立地成为队内大脑，他需要履行垃圾场之战后头脑发热答应日向的承诺，他需要面对没有任何可用的理由来表现的孤僻，他需要不辜负黑尾带领出来的如今的这支强队，他需要将周身掏出一个洞来与世界沟通。

但三年级的研磨，无法再光明正大地披着已毕业的黑尾的外套，因为这会显得非常奇怪，尽管那件外套就整整齐齐地叠放在他的枕边。他只能在训练结束后，穿着自己的外套抱膝贴坐在与体育馆门口反向的外墙，将双手从彼此袖口伸进去，努力轻柔却依旧使劲地抓挠着自己的肩与大臂，或者用一只袖口扣住鼻子，猛嗅自己的味道，好像疼痛才能穿破包围在他周围的真空层，好像那袖口中的味道才是得以支撑生存的氧气一般。

……

飞行学院的课程安排得满满当当，黑尾又自学了心理学。一年后，研磨意料之中地选择了软件工程专业，进入了代码的世界——一个可以镇压住神经怪物的世界。研磨自幼在编程方面展现的兴趣与天赋，加之导师的提点与夜以继日的沉迷，使他在本科阶段的后三年大放异彩，与师出同门的朋友组队，在全球最具影响力的程序设计竞赛上斩获三连冠。每年，研磨都会将门票寄给黑尾，黑尾也都会请了假去看他和他的比赛。大四那年，研磨所在的队伍成为了第一支在全球总决赛上成功解出所有题目的日本队伍。那一天，黑尾非常非常确定，研磨真的非常非常快乐。

于是，高三那年因为二人互相赌气而未能起草便破灭的毕业旅行，顺势在本科毕业的这年实现了。黑尾与研磨去了后者在神话游戏中一见钟情并极度向往的埃及。那神话游戏的埃及系列是关于混沌与创世的，研磨在其中与八神团共同将创世前的宇宙中纠缠在一起的属性人格化，并在黑暗无序的领域中建设一种光明的文明，正是因为这光明来自于黑暗，才使得土地从洪水中浮现，花朵从寂静的种子中顶出来，逐渐在无序中衍生出有序的潜质，成为一切事物出现的开端。

3

研磨决定继续攻读研究生后，接受了来自大洋彼岸顶尖高校的邀请并选择进修Entertainment Technology专业，黑尾排到飞该国的航班时，总会带大量东京才有的、研磨最喜欢的那家店的苹果派给他。研磨的毕业设计是一款游戏，经玩家授权后，会对玩家在公共平台上的社交与学术类信息进行分析，结合注册游戏后玩家需要填写的问答卷，打造出每个玩家特有的游戏基线。

游戏推广上市后，业内人士无一不称赞研磨与他的团队，称赞他开拓了很先进的游戏世界观，发明出创新性极强的玩法，与本科时的老队友们一同构造的绝妙简练又庞大深奥的新世界框架，着实是突破了固有游戏的形式结构。玩家们则对这种新颖的玩法感到十分好奇，踊跃地投入到新游戏的试玩当中。

游戏的核心是打破我们生活在这个时间与空间统一的四维世界里，时间是不可逆的的概念。由玩家设置一个最终梦境，可以是你做梦梦到的，或者是你一直很憧憬的场景。然后游戏会基于这个最终梦境向你发出行动的召唤，当然，你行动的目的也是为了实现最终梦境。一切行动都是在游戏主角的睡梦中完成，如果你觉得你作出了一个错误的决定，做出了不合理的举动，可以选择回到上一个梦境。但你在每一层梦境的退出就等于给了它自由发展走向的空间，该梦境的后续发展也便不再受玩家原先行动的控制，变得无序起来。

让人类永远保持清醒与理智，确实是一种奢求，并非所有人都会在面对错误时，想办法于下一阶段修补它，更多人为了掩盖这个错误，选择将它抛弃掉，于是错误便长成了可怕的怪物。怪物会生长在被遗弃的梦境，游戏中称为破败空间。

于是，有些玩家会发现，他们后撤的步骤实在是太多了，以至于生成了许多破败空间。当破败空间被怪物所操控时，玩家接下来每一个行动都会变得更加具有挑战性与非定向性，毕竟自己创造的怪物最清楚自己的弱点。这也是为什么那些玩家到最后会发现，最终梦境与初始设定的不再相同，因为心中的恐惧会将先前的美梦染成纯黑的噩梦。

游戏的成功不免为研磨和他的朋友们带来一定的名声。

是了，他的朋友们，黑尾这样想。

对研磨来说，这个游戏于他，是类似那神话游戏中的创世，只不过在他这里是重建罢了——将脑中混杂在一起的正常的、奇怪的、不听话的元素分离后进行取舍，以复原常人面对世界的态度，并成为他抗拒世界和抑制自我之间的和解之作。但他不曾想过突如其来的、接连不断的、未经许可的上门拜访与采访会搅烂这一切，就像不仅选错了元素，还按下了物质进化的按钮。

是了，我做出了错误的行动，研磨这样想。

或许依旧只有黑尾是研磨与世界沟通的必需介质，只要黑尾在他身边，他就完整地属于这个世界，可以和这个世界正常交流。但他也深知，尽管与阿黑间的羁绊如此之深，也一定是单方面的依赖吧。黑尾和他太不一样了，他真挚热情勇敢可靠得迷人，甚至令研磨都衷心感到骄傲。可阿黑不会永远陪着他，正如他不能永远依靠阿黑来像一个正常人一样生活。

4

研磨的游戏大卖后一直磨着黑尾再和他来一次毕业旅行，还要求黑尾开他私人飞机的那种，“是要升级吗？Kenken？”。阿黑听起来心情很好，研磨心想，“嗯，我们这次多去几个地方吧，你可以请年假的吧。”“好，做完规划发给我，我去申请航线。”

他们第一站去到费尔班克斯的圣诞老人村，传统一般地给彼此写下圣诞节当日会收到的祝福；然后选择在斯瓦尔巴特群岛模糊了时间的黑暗中迎接忽然而至的北极的黎明；接着对应来到被称为世界尽头的乌斯怀亚，这是地球最南端的城市，与南极隔海相望。小城面积不大却美丽别致，街道边都是童话里才会出现的那种白雪公主的小木屋。两人来时正值南半球的夏天，屋前屋后鲜花开得旺盛。火地岛国家公园很美，岛上有很多鸟类栖息，他们手牵手漫步其中。起初是黑尾握住研磨的整只手掌，超过半个身位的距离拉着他走，就像小时候那样。后来不知怎么地，黑尾似乎没有放慢步速，研磨好像也没有大迈一步，却渐渐变成了并排的十指相扣。感谢是生机盎然的夏天啊，清冷的空气与抬眼可见的雪山竟都无法平静研磨此刻心中的热。

由于黑尾的年假时长即将耗尽，于是研磨叫黑尾将他送至斯堪的纳维亚半岛。在研磨玩的那套神话游戏系列里，北欧系列最特别，尽管同一些神话一样具有末世之说，也会将时间和空间都想象成是环形的，即终结与新生。但不同的是，北欧神话中的神不是万能的，世界也不是永恒的。黑尾对此有所耳闻，也便未细想，只当这种环境下大概更适合研磨获得新的编写灵感。

“玩够了叫我来接你。”

“嗯。阿黑快回去吧，之后还有工作，辛苦你了这些天。”

黑尾捋了捋研磨的头发，“照顾好自己，有事电联我，走了！”。

目送黑尾离开后，研磨摸了摸黑尾碰过的地方，将手凑近鼻子闻了闻，轻声道，“阿黑，再见。”

……

黑尾回国后的第三个月，游戏迎来一次大更新，每位玩家的梦境都得到了高度美化并选取世界上真实存在的地方作为背景。破败空间中的怪物尽管看起来依旧恐怖，也无非是将大自然的天灾拟人化罢了。尼拉贡戈火山，黑尾认出来了，这是研磨非常想去却又完全不敢去的地方，他紧接着发现自己的这版游戏中的很多梦境背景都是他们从小到大一起走过的地方。黑尾不着痕迹地问了夜久和列夫，他们的版本和市面上出售的是一致的，但他们的游戏背景没有不同于市面上的改变，这就表明自己的是独有的。他感觉心跳好像更快了一些。

他点开联系列表中的首位，莫名地想跟研磨说些什么，又要按捺住心中跳跃的小欢喜，努力装出一副冷静又欣慰的样子。他平复了许久，拨出研磨的电话。

无人接听。研磨可能在洗澡。

无人接听。研磨可能在打游戏。

无人接听。研磨可能在写程序。

研磨从来不会让等待音在黑尾耳边响起三下以上的：要么接通，要么挂断。

感谢公司的安排，黑尾想，他的下一班航班便是飞往斯堪的纳维亚半岛的。黑尾按着研磨当时给他留下的地址寻找，是空房；拿着研磨的照片走访当地居民，没有印象；找公司的朋友查询研磨自他离开后的航班号，无最新记录。

黑尾铁朗找不到孤爪研磨了。

本以为当情感为他们开启门径时，一切法则将烟消云散。然而，对自我认知清晰的研磨最终还是踏上了一条不允许外人同行的路，这条路通向他所向往并存在自由的世界。他曾试图引诱黑尾与他一同步入这个世界，也确实一度即将成功。可随着研磨的成长，他逐渐明白：爱与依赖在自我面前不是一种选择，而是一种审判。于是他又领着黑尾折返回去，将黑尾完整地留在他该存在的地方，然后留下了唯一与身外世界相通的洞——一个令玩家着迷的虚拟梦境、一个业内人士不禁赞叹的奇迹创作、一个黑尾也许会在精神上感受到研磨却永远无法肉身到达的真实世界。

5

黑尾满世界找研磨的时候，事情闹得大也不大、小也不小，无外乎就是不得已告知了研磨的妈妈，求助了音驹时期的队友、研磨团队中的朋友，麻烦同期生换给他一些他不曾找过的地方的航班。三年时间，黑尾几乎将全球都飞遍了，研磨依旧杳无音讯。

高中的队服外套已经洗得有些发白褪色了。黑尾还记得是他们出发旅行的前一天，研磨穿着这件队服来到他家，然后脱掉、让黑尾穿上、一起清点行李、叫黑尾脱掉、叠整齐、放在他枕边。或许时间会循环，或许因果有关联，如果黑尾可以早些注意到研磨的异样……慢慢地，黑尾形成了研磨曾经拥有的、他根本没有亲眼见过的相似习惯——队服外套洗净后穿在身上一天再脱下叠好放在自己的枕边。

后来，黑尾领养了一只三花猫，这小猫从不去自己的猫窝，要么黑尾走到哪里它跟着粘到哪里，要么懒洋洋地蜷在黑尾枕边的队服外套上。小猫很爱撒娇，可以亲近黑尾的时候总拿脑袋蹭他，直到黑尾伸手捋捋小猫柔软的毛毛才罢休。黑尾的生活逐渐平息了，平息到仿佛不曾起过那些波澜，他按部就班地在而立之年通过考核升为正驾驶，完全遵守公司安排的计划来飞航班，还拿下了心理咨询师的资格证。虽然他也很纳闷，他这个忙碌的机长怎么可能有时间去给别人做心理咨询呢。

……

黑尾机长难得的年假时段被灰羽列夫和夜久卫辅霸占了，二人趁着他这段空闲天天拉他出来喝酒，“你们到底想问什么，别灌我了。”黑尾不耐烦道，“我入股了一个游戏公司是真的，投资了青少年心理咨询所也是真的，那家卖苹果派很好吃的店也是我支持连锁扩建的。”

“我们知道！”列夫立刻搭茬道。

何止啊，夜久想，他看向一身烤苹果派味的男人，“之前高中同级会，你都没有去，我发现好多人我都记不清了。你……”

黑尾铁朗干掉最后一口酒，“我可以说我快忘记他了，但我忘不掉爱过的人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 比起这个故事，或许我更喜欢里面设计的那个游戏。故事人物掺入了另一位原型，初见研磨的时候便想到了我怜爱的这个人，我羡慕着研磨和小黑幼驯染的感情，我为我的怜爱感到惋惜，如果我的怜爱也在幼年时遇见一个小黑，会不会过得比现在好太多了。然而今日之果只对应今日之因，尽管未来并非一成不变。


End file.
